


And Dean?

by slasher48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'You're Our Brother' Moment, Autistic Castiel, Canon Compliant, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Gen, Greyromantic Demisexual Castiel, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Martyrdom, Pining Castiel, Sam Ships It, Suicidal Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little rumination on Dean's death leaving Castiel with more unresolved feelings than he can hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Dean?

“So, what'd Dean do? Drink too much? Swear too much? Bitch about no one being civil, after being a dick of epic proportions?"

Cas closed his eyes and swallowed hard, looking like he was in pain. He was, of course. They both were. And it'd only spread.

"He said I was, your brother." Sam's hand froze where it went to pat Cas's shoulder and fell away.

"...And that uh, put you off? I mean, he didn't exactly _act_ like it that much today, I guess…”

Cas opened his eyes and choked on his whisper as he stared ahead, trying to keep pace with Sam's slow strides, "Please don’t speak ill of the dead, Sam." He clenched his fists and stared at the ground.

"And, I'm not. I won't. Just." He looked up, at Sam, _helpless_ , and the bleakness in his eyes hurt. Sam almost had to turn away. "Sam, I. …I don't think I want to— I don't think that's what I want, from Dean."

And then Cas swayed, leaning against the nearest stable object, looking a breath away from falling apart.

"And now he's… and he'll _always_ be…”

Sam couldn't even touch him. He looked like one tap would shatter him like glass.

He stood there awkwardly, waiting Cas's moment out, until the angel stood, wearily, and walked past him with sheer will, heading on their way again.

By then, Sam's eyes were wet, and he had to look back the way they'd come with almost a glare.

"You asshole. …Not even at the end of the world, huh?"

Cas pretended not to hear. Sam pretended it meant nothing (and, it kind of did, now). And they found a blank sort of numb peace, by the time they reached the bunker.


End file.
